


How to Manage a Skittish Jensen

by Loracine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Hook, Anal Play, Cock Warming, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loracine/pseuds/Loracine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the following request...<br/>art or fic Dom!Jared/sub!Jensen, anal hook, cockwarmer<br/>The anal hook always makes Jensen tense up, but having the privilege of suckling on Jared's cock offers comfort and distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Manage a Skittish Jensen

Jensen shied away, eyeing the large steel object in Jared's hands nervously. "I, uh." he stuttered. The anal hook looked diabolical, something straight out of slaughterhouse nightmares. The plug part that would fit inside of him consisted of successively larger round shapes, like anal beads pressed together until the edges fused, and the largest part was just a hair narrower than Jared himself. It was the one toy he had to be convinced to accept.

"Jen," Jared warned. He didn't go chasing after his submissive. The man knew the consequences of disobedience and was just adding to his punishment. "Baby, come here," he ordered, pointing to the floor at his feet.

Jensen whined, "Jay." He backed up, ass to the wall and shook his head.

He shrugged. "Fine," he said and started putting away their toys. Some doms would have manhandled him back into line, but he wasn't like that. If Jensen wasn't feeling up to following directions then he wasn't up to playing today at all. He made a show of turning his back on the man while he packed up.

Jensen rushed forward, folding gracefully to his knees. He pressed his forehead to the back of Jared's thigh. "I'm sorry, sir," he said.

Jared stilled. "This won't save you from your punishment," he warned.

"I know," he admitted.

"Will you obey," he asked.

Jensen swallowed. "Yes," he replied, the word squeezed out of him. "Please, sir."

Jared reach behind him and threaded his fingers through the soft spikes of his sub's hair. He turned around, holding his chin in one hand and the hook in the other. "Present," he barked.

Jensen startled. He licked his lips. He didn't like the hook. It didn't hurt. Jared would never allow him to actually be harmed. It was a bit uncomfortable, though, and he really wasn't feeling up to it today. He chewed on his lip. He could see his dom's patience was quickly wearing thin by the time he gave in, turning around on his elbows and knees with his ass high in the air. He gripped the floor to keep still, yelping, when Jared started paddling him. The fact that Jared wasn't making him count meant this was not punishment and he whimpered at the thought that he still had strokes to endure later tonight. He wasn't going to be able to sit down properly for days. He should have resisted the urge to act like such a brat.

When it was over the skin on his ass cheeks was glowing, stinging ache spreading through him with every caress of Jared's fingers. "So pretty," Jared rumbled. "I'm going to open you up for the hook," he said.

Jensen spread his knees a little wider, breathing through the burn. Tears were streaming down his face, more due to the sudden release of stress as he gave himself over to Jared's utter control than anything else. By the time Jared was slowly sliding the steel into his stretched hole he was limp, propped up mostly by the sheer determination not to disappoint his dom again. It entered him easily and Jared cooed as he accepted the widest part, muscles clenching automatically to holding it inside of him. "Good Boy," he praised and Jensen preened, letting out a massive sigh of relief. "It's in. Worst part is over," he soothed as he rubbed up and down his spine.

Jensen whined, arching his back up into the touch.

Jared chuckled. His boy was so beautiful like this, breathtaking. He could never get tired of how completely Jensen threw himself into his submission. "Up," he ordered and helped him raise up, sitting back on his heels. He picked out a pair of silk scarves. "Hands behind your back," he said and smiled when he was immediately obeyed. Jensen's big brain was slowly going into shut down, sliding into subspace. Perfect.

Jensen fidgeted, testing the limits of his bindings. When he didn't try to escape the knots. Jared let him work until he stilled, apparently satisfied. He tipped Jensen's face to look up at him. "I think we both need a break. I'm going to go over tomorrow's script," he said and Jensen's face lit up, looking eager.

Jared took up his spot on the couch, legs spread wide to accommodate his sub kneeling there. He attached a piece of rope to the hook and held it loosely in his hand while Jensen used his teeth to open his jeans and pull out his half-hard dick. "Just keep me warm, baby," he said and started reading.

Every time Jensen fidgeted he tugged on the rope, pulling the hook inside of Jensen Generally, Jensen relished the weight of his dom's cock in his mouth, soft or hard. It calmed him down and made every inch of that hook worth it. Jared had once said he became a zen master, all Jared needed to do to get him to sit still for once was stuff his mouth full and it was like a switch had been thrown. He didn't know how long he had knelt there, saliva pooling in his mouth and occasionally dripping down his chin.

He was almost too out of it to notice when Jared put the script away. The command to get Jared off cut through the fog better than anything else could have. Not even Jensen's own name had a response that was so deeply engrained into him. Jared was long and thick when fully hard and without his hands he was having trouble attending to it all.

Jared pulled the rope taunt and thrust up into his mouth. Jensen relaxed his jaw, frantically breathed through his nose when he could, and used his tongue as much as he was able. It wasn't long before Jared was wedged deep into his throat, pulsing cum directly down his esophagus. Jensen's eyes were watering. When it was over he cleaned him up and tried to ignore his own pulsing need between his legs when he returned to his previous duties of keeping his dom's soft flesh warm in his mouth.

Jared didn't though. He noticed. "You can cum now and take your punishment some other way, or you can hold it and cum next week," he offered.

Jensen frantically shook his head without dislodging Jared.

Jared pulled him off of himself. "Speak," he ordered.

"Please, sir. Let me cum now. I'll do whatever you want," he pleaded.

Jared nodded. He kept Jensen on his knees, legs spread, and roughly stroked him. "I know you're close," he said. He looped the rope over his shoulder and rhythmically tugged, snarling, "Cum."

Jensen's entire body locked up and he gasped, shooting ropes of creamy white all over Jared's hand. Jared stroked him through it, wringing every ounce of pleasure out of him that he could. "So good for me. So beautiful," he praised as he removed the bindings and the hook. He stretched out on the couch and pulled Jensen's sated body back against him, ankles tangling. "Rest," he ordered and Jensen did, safe in his dom's arms.


End file.
